Las fantásticas aventuras de Eric Kagari y su nada conocida hermana
by Yukilisagodtier1
Summary: Estas son diversas historias del mejor hermano de la historia y como siempre mete en problemas a su nada conocida hermana menor Atsuko Kagari, acompaña a estos hermanos en diversas aventuras que harán emocionar a grandes y a chicos por igual. (Pongo que esta completa por que siempre estaré agregando cosas, mientras vengan a mi cabeza)
1. El favor parte 1

NOTA: **Cuando este en negro es porque hablan japonés eso, disfruten.**

Si alguien le preguntara a una persona como describirían Eric Kagari en simples oraciones dirían algo como, hermoso, amable, genial, fantástico, asombroso y un poquito egocéntrico. Claro si esa persona fuera el mismo Eric escucharían esa respuesta y teniendo en cuenta que más de la mitad de las oraciones son sinónimos nadie lo tomaría muy enserio, pero hay algo que nadie puede negar, Eric es esa clase de hijo que salió con toda la genética de su parte, es como si de alguna manera todos los aspectos físicos positivos de sus padres se juntaran solo para formarlo a él, era de mas decir que él estaba bastante consciente de esto, en realidad toda su vida se basaba en usar ese aspecto agraciado para su beneficio. Pero no pienses mal de él sigue siendo un chico de buen corazón pero algo cegado por su ego, que aumentaba aun mas ahora, mientras se paseaba dentro de la academia luna nova recibiendo miradas no muy inocentes de partes de las chicas de ahí.

Te pones a buscar a tu hermana por su academia y ya te devoran con los ojos por dios esta juventud de hoy día, una pena que haya cumplido los dieciocho hace poco o si no le pediría el numero alguna de esas chicas, pero no quiere otra demanda. No pudo evitar temblar ante ese recuerdo nunca antes había visto a su mama tan enojada. En ese momento los ojos de Eric se abrieron de pura felicidad ya que pudo divisar la espalda de su hermana en el patio sentada junto a otras chicas. Parece que mi buscada termino pensó felizmente mientras se dirigía en dirección a su hermana favorita.

Ese mismo día en la mañana en el dormitorio del ya conocido equipo rojo, una morena se levantaba con un extraño presentimiento en el estomago pero decidió ignorarlo seguramente no era nadar, llegaba tarde junto a sus compañeras a su primera clase que para su pesar era lingüística mágica con la temida profesora Finnelan. Salió rápidamente del dormitorio sin darse cuenta de que su celular vibro al parecer por un mensaje de texto.

El día transcurrió normal para Akko, en uno de los recesos entre clases decidió ir a buscar un libro que se le quedo en el dormitorio y que necesitaba para la última clase antes del almuerzo. Pero se percato de que su celular brillaba con numerosos mensajes de texto de su madre que solo decían una cosa.

"Eric se dirige a tu escuela"

Era breve pero solo ese mensaje hizo que su día diera una vuelta de ciento ochenta grados. Acaso había leído bien?, Eric venia a luna nova?. Antes de entrar en pánico se dio cuenta que llegaba tarde a la clase de la profesora Chariot algo que nunca antes había hecho, solo sacudió su cabeza furiosamente esperando que sea una ilusión y se dirigió a su clase.

Para su pesar Akko no pudo prestar nada de atención en toda clase aunque lo intentara con todas sus fuerzas, solo tenía un pensamiento en su cabeza, acaso enserio su hermano mayor menos favorito va a venir aquí?, y si es asi que quería el de ella porque era obvio que no venía a inscribirse o algo parecido seguramente le venía a pedir uno de sus numerosos favores.

Akko no se dio cuenta de que la clase había terminado y que estaba en una especie de piloto automático dirigiéndose hacia el patio con sus compañeras de equipo, finalmente se sentó en dirección a las puertas de la academia solo asi podía estar segura cuando llegaría su problemático hermano, tampoco se percato que tanto el equipo verde como azul estaban ahí, como había sido casi todos los días desde que aprendió a volar en escoba.

No pudo evitar que su preocupación se filtrara al exterior y pronto su compañera de equipo amante de los hongos se canso de esto y decidió hablar.

"Dios, Akko suéltalo ya, que te pasa has estado actuando extraño desde que fuiste a buscar tu libro de astronomía mágica, acaso murió alguien?".

"Peor que eso" murmuro Akko lo suficientemente fuerte para que escuchen todas las presentes, este comentario genero varias cejas levantadas que podía ser peor que la muerte?.

"Ah que te refieres con que es peor" pregunto temerosamente Lotte, estaba claramente asustada por la respuesta.

"Bueno" empezó Akko pero fue interrumpida por un grito que se escuchaba a su espalda.

"AKKO, TE ENCONTRE" se escucho una voz bastante feliz de un chico igual de feliz.

Las chicas saltaron desprevenidas por el repentino estruendo, de lejos se divisaba aun chico bastante alto con el pelo negro y desordenado, desde lejos no se podía ver de qué color eran sus ojos pero de todas formas parecían que brillaban de pura emoción.

El chico se dirigía rápidamente al grupo de brujitas pero enfocándose en una morena en particular.

"Oh dios, solo mátenme" dijo Akko tratando de ocultar su cara entre sus manos mientras se pegaba en la cabeza con la mesa.

"Quien es el Akko?" pregunto Amanda dudaba que fuera un ex novio de la morena o algo asi, ya que todas sabían que a Akko le atraían solo las chicas.

"El es" empezó nuevamente Akko para ser interrumpida por uno abrazo de oso del chico misterioso.

"Te extrañe tanto enana, porque rayos tu academia esta tan lejos de Japón por dios" hablo o mejor grito el chico mientras aun no soltaba a Akko de su mortal abrazo.

"No me digas enana por favor no tengo cinco años" dijo Akko aparentemente molesta por el apodo, mientras trataba de salir del incomodo abrazo.

"Oh vamos, para mí siempre serás mi hermanita menor favorita".

"Soy tu única hermana menor idiota".

"Precisamente por eso eres mi favorita" respondió astutamente el chico, mientras sonreía.

Las chicas no pudieron procesar todo, acaso ese chico es hermano de Akko?, Akko tiene hermanos?, porque rayos no se parecían en nada. Hannah y Barbara después de examinar mejor al supuesto hermano de Akko se dieron cuenta de que esa era el chico que tantos rumores había causado hace unas horas, muchas chicas declararon ver a un apuesto chico rodeando el campus y este chico encajaba perfectamente con esa descripción.

"Akko, acaso el es tu hermano o escuche mal?" pregunto finalmente Hannah.

Antes de que Akko pueda contestar fue interrumpida nuevamente por una gran bocanada de aire proveniente del chico que estaba a su lado, que por suerte ya la había soltado.

"Nos les contaste a tus amigas, sobre tu hermano mayor favorito?, por dios Atsuko estoy tan decepcionado de ti ahora mismo aunque lo entiendo completamente si supieran de mi existencia seguramente desearían que sea mujer y ser tu remplazo" hablo con un tono claramente para molestar y egocéntrico.

"Porque eres tan egocéntrico?, cálmate un poco no les dije nada porque simplemente el tema nunca salió y si él es mi hermano se llama Eric" lo último lo dijo mientras señalaba a Eric de manera despectiva.

Después de un extraño silencio Akko decidió romperlo, para preguntar algo que sinceramente tenía miedo de recibir la respuesta.

"A que viniste?"

"Estas insinuando que tu hermano como ya mencione favorito no puede venir a visitar como también he dicho varias veces a su hermana menor favorita?".

"Que hiciste ahora" dijo secamente Akko. No mal entiendan ella quiere mucho a su hermano, simplemente que a veces se mete en demasiados problemas para su propio bien y siempre la arrastra con él.

"Ok me tienes, puede que de casualidad haya conocido a una hermosa chica británica por línea y sabes que tengo una debilidad por ellas, asi que puede que también le haya mentido diciéndole que vivía por aquí cerca y puede que tal vez acepte ir a una cita con ella y también puede ser que gaste un gran parte de mis ahorros en pagar un vuelo hasta aquí solo para ir a la cita que es en Blytonbury" soltó finalmente Eric sin parecer ni un poco de avergonzado por gastar la mitad de sus ahorros en una chica que nunca antes ha visto.

Akko solo pudo suspirar con frustración no podía creer que su hermano haya hecho eso solo por una chica que conoció en línea, a quien engañaba si lo podía creer era Eric después de todo.

"Y que pinto yo ahí de todas formas?, porque sé que viniste a pedirme algo".

Esta vez su hermano tuvo la decencia de parecer avergonzado.

"Puede que, solo tal vez resulta que tiene una hermana y no quería dejarla sola porque sus papas le pidieron que la cuidara y puede que esa chica tenga tu edad y puede solo tal vez que haya usado el plan b para las situaciones críticas"

"Y cuál es el plan b para situaciones críticas" pregunto temerosa Akko aunque a sabiendas de adonde se dirigía la conversación.

"**Que tu acompañes a la hermana mientras yo estoy con la otra, piénsalo asi, acabas de ganar una cita gratis"**

"**No me interesa ninguna cita gratis, además perdón que lo diga pero tienes un gusto pésimo solo te fijas en las apariencias y todas las chicas que has conocido tienen personalidades horribles"**

"**Bueno hermanita si no quieres cooperar entonces no te importaría que le dijera a mama y a tus amigas, las cosas que hiciste la noche del veinticinco de junio del año pasado no?" dijo Eric sacando su carta trampa para situaciones asi.**

"**C-como sabes que paso ese día" pregunto Akko mientras se sonrojaba furiosamente, juro olvidar las cosas que había hecho ese día y enterrarlas en lo más profundo de su mente.**

"**Contactos hermana contactos, asi que, que dices?, es un trato" dijo mientras estiraba su mano para hacerlo de una manera más oficial.**

Akko solo pudo suspirar derrotada mientras tomaba la mano de su hermano y cerro el trato a regañadientes, Eric solo pudo sonreírle de la única manera que un Kagari podía, aunque la sonrisa duro poco al darse cuenta que había demorado mucho en encontrar y convencer a su hermana, ahora tenía que buscar un lugar donde quedarse hasta el sábado.

"Un gusto amigas de mi hermana favorita me quedaría más tiempo pero recordé que tengo algunos asuntos importantes que atender, recuerda Akko el sábado a la tres de la tarde en Blytonbury, no llegues tarde" dijo Eric mientras se iba bastante rápido. Donde se alojaría?, bueno eso es un verdadero misterio.

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que alguien finalmente hablo.

"Wow que carajo eso fue súper raro, que clase de familia tienes Kagari" hablo finalmente Amanda, siendo una especie de vocera del grupo ya que se notaba en sus caras que todas pensaban igual.

Akko solo pudo negar con la cabeza, como mostrando que quería dejar el tema hasta ahí, tal vez hablaría de su familia en otro momento, ahora solo quería comer tranquilamente y esperar que el sábado no todo saliera de manera horrible.

NOTA1: Si nadie puede imaginarse a Eric bien debido a mi coja o casi nula descripción del debido a que, vamos soy gay no encuentro atractivos en los hombres UuU, solo imagínenselo como un recolor de Andrew, ok no es broma pero lo importante es que tiene los ojos azules y el pelo negro, y es alto eso lo hice para que pudiera hacerle bullyng a la enana de Akko.

PD: Y si te imaginas al príncipe de la sirenita igual está bien.

NOTA2: Este fic en realidad es una especie de one-shots que se me ocurrirán sobre Eric siendo bueno Eric y tal vez tenga unas pocas menciones en otros fics que hare próximamente.

Besos.


	2. La Conversacion

Eric se encontraba nuevamente en los terrenos de luna nova como ya parecía costumbre, al final de cuentas quien lo puede culpar por quedarse más tiempo en Europa? Es un lugar hermoso. Sorprendentemente esa vez no vino a molestar a su hermana como siempre, en realidad está buscando a una conocida heredera aunque él no sabía nada de eso solo sabía, que era la rubia bonita que claramente era la novia de su hermana.

Finalmente su extensa búsqueda dio frutos cuando diviso a su hermana al lado de una chica rubia y parece que la suerte estaba de su lado ese día porque justo su hermanita fue a buscar algo dejando sola a su supuesta novia.

Se acerco sigilosamente hasta ella y finalmente hablo aunque sin darse cuenta que la heredera no se había percatado de su presencia por estar mirando fijamente donde se fue su morena favorita.

"Hola, tu eres la novia de mi hermana no?" pregunto como si fuera algo normal.

Diana salto visiblemente sorprendida por escuchar una voz al lada de ella y se sorprendió más al darse cuenta de quién era.

"D-disculpa?, que dijiste" acaso había escuchado mal?, dijo que era novia de Akko?.

"Que si eres la novia de mi hermana" pregunto nuevamente Eric mientras sonreía.

"D-de donde has sacado esa idea?, no soy la novia de tu hermana" aunque quisiera pensó sombríamente Diana, ya que según ella era imposible que Akko sintiera lo mismo que ella.

"Que de donde la saque?, bueno las dos se miran como si fueran las únicas personas en este mundo además conozco a mi hermana esta súper enamorada de ti es obvio, aunque no le digas que dije eso me va a matar" soltó Eric sin poder detenerse, el se consideraba ese tipo de persona que se frustraba cuando veía dos personas revolotear entre ellas y no hacían nada al respecto y más cuando esa persona era su hermana menor.

"Tú de verdad crees que le gusto a Akko o que tengo una posibilidad?" pregunto sin vergüenza Diana, sin darse cuenta que le estaba preguntando eso al hermano de la aludida y debería sentirse más cohibida.

"Estoy completamente seguro de eso, además ella habla de ti todo el tiempo en sus cartas es como si viniera a esta escuela a solo verte" dijo aprovechándose claramente de la ausencia de su hermana, para decir cosas vergonzosas de ella.

"E-enserio?, que clase de cosas dice?" Diana sabia que debería sentirse mal por de alguna manera, faltarle el respeto a la intimidad de la morena, pero solo quería saber qué clase de cosas decía sobre ella, solo era curiosidad se dijo a sí misma.

"Bueno, cosas como que tu eres perfecta en todo lo que haces, que tu sonrisa podría iluminar cualquier habitación oscura, que tu cabello parecen cascadas perfectas y que tus ojos son de tantas tonalidades que podría verlos todo el día" estas son todas las cosas que recordaba Eric solo de pasada, ya que su hermana la había enviado toneladas y sin exagerar, toneladas de cartas hablando sobre su enamoramiento, lo más gracioso es que jamás había dicho su nombre pero era muy obvio saber quién era con las descripciones que daba.

"Le envía esa clase de cartas a t-toda su familia?" pregunto demasiado avergonzada para no ver otra cosa que no fuera su regazo, no sabía que Akko fuera tan audaz y menos que pensara tantas cosas tan lindas de ella.

"Claro que no. Esas cartas solo me las envía a mí, no te preocupes" dijo despreocupadamente aunque tanto su hermana como la rubia no podían enterarse, que el reenviaba todas esas cartas a su madre, porque bueno, que madre no quiere saber todo sobre su hija menor especialmente si está enamorada.

Hubo un silencio incomodo hasta que Diana reunió el valor suficiente para preguntar algo que daba vueltas en su cabeza y ya estaba empezando a marearla.

"A tu familia no le importa?, Emmm ya sabes" empezó Diana sin saber cómo preguntar.

"Que cosa?"

"Que seamos las dos chicas" pregunto Diana temiendo la respuesta, era obvio que al menos al hermano de Akko no le importaba, pero no estaba segura de lo que pensarían los padres de Akko al final de cuenta siempre leyó que los japoneses eran bastante tradicionales aunque ninguno de los dos japoneses que conocía hasta ahora había demostrado ese rasgo en particular.

"Oh eso, claro que sí, no te preocupes eso ni siquiera ha sido tema en mi hogar, realmente no somos una familia japonesa muy tradicional en casi ningún sentido".

Diana no pudo evitar el suspiro de alivio que salió de ella, al menos la familia de Akko no sería un tema, lamentablemente no estaba muy segura de como lo tomaría su familia, para su pesar estaba casi segura que reaccionarían de manera negativa, mas teniendo en cuenta que Akko ni siquiera es noble.

"Pero si alguna vez le haces daño a mi hermana ten en cuenta que todos los miembros de la familia Kagari te perseguirán hasta que no puedas huir a ninguna parte del mundo y te destruiremos" dijo Eric con un tono muy calmado lo que intimidaba aun mas.

"C-claro lo tendré muy en cuenta" dijo Diana mientras tragaba saliva, en qué clase de familia se había metido.

"Cambiando de tema y antes de que vuelva mi hermana, no tendrás alguna hermana mayor o familiar parecida a ti?, porque eres muy bonita, no le digas a mi hermana que dije eso" nadie lo juzgaba, quien no quisiera estar con una chica parecida a la heredera de la casa Cavendish.

Diana lo pensó, estaban sus primas, pero sinceramente sus personalidades arruinaron cualquier aspecto lindo que podrían tener.

"Bueno tengo una primas que son gemelas" empezó algo dudosa Diana.

"Gemelas?" interrumpió Eric ahora muy interesado siempre le han gustado las gemelas, al final de cuentas siempre puede decir que se confundió.

Diana lo siguió pensando, por las cosas que sabía de Eric por parte de su hermana él era un autentico mujeriego y seguramente sus primas saldrían mal paradas.

Finalmente solo sonrió para sí misma, bueno una pequeña venganza no estaría tan mal, rápidamente saco unos papeles y anoto algo para posteriormente entregárselos a Eric.

"Aquí están sus números, pero por favor abstente de mencionar tu apellido no quiero que mi familia odie mas a la tuya de lo necesario"

"Oh dios mío gracias futura cuñada, ahora tengo que irme estoy segura que mi hermana volverá pronto y lo mejor será que me valla antes de que me vea" dijo Eric mientras tomaba los números y se dirigía a la salida del campus.

Unos minutos después llego una cansada Akko que pareciera que estuvo corriendo por todo el campus.

"Oh Diana lo siento por demorar tanto, mira lo que paso fue" empezó Akko para ser abruptamente interrumpida por unos labios muy suaves.

Diana solo reunió valor después de esa conversación con el hermano de su amada y tomo la cara de Akko para posteriormente besarla en los labios sin decir nada, después de un rato sin que la otra parte correspondiera se separo para ver cómo estaba la morena.

"A-akko estas bien?" pregunto tímidamente Diana, tal vez no fue la mejor idea solo besarla sin razón aparente.

Akko solo pudo parpadear y desmayarse. Eric se dio vuelta y no pudo evitar sonreír a ver a su hermana toda sonrojada en el suelo con una muy preocupada rubia a su lado tratando de despertarla, sabía que más tarde recibiría un cálido agradecimiento en forma de golpe por parte de su hermanita, pero su trabajo como hermano mayor estaba hecho.

NOTA: no tiene un orden cronológico en específico solo sigo el orden de mi mente.

PD: Amo a Diana demasiado.

Besos.


End file.
